


Finally...

by billie_vivienne



Series: Progression [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie_vivienne/pseuds/billie_vivienne
Summary: Pre war. Steve and Bucky finally come together for the one night stand they've both been waiting for.





	Finally...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading the next part of this series :)  
> Any missing tags/errors let me know in the comments.

Steve ran his hand through his hair, glancing sideways out the grocery store window. His own reflection dimly appeared, his blonde hair shining in the light, his pale skin standing out against the dark baggy suit hanging off his short thin frame. He thought he’d seen someone, passing by the window. Someone he was always desperate to see. Just, not at the grocery store. He pulled his eyes back to the shelves and glared at the oatmeal. 

He hated shopping, had to run from his small office just to get here before the closed sign was turned around, and at this time of the evening the only vegetables left reminded him of himself. Depressingly small runts of their bunches. He sighed, before deciding he’d just stop for a big breakfast on the way in to the office tomorrow. He could do that now, now that it was just him. He sent a quick prayer up to his ma before turning away. He only just managed to stop short and not slam into the person standing next to him. 

A quick choked noise burst out when he realized it was, in fact, the person he wanted to see anywhere but the stupid grocery store. 

“Bucky?” Steve blinked, then frowned. He hadn’t meant for it to be a question, he knew without doubt who it was, and he didn’t want to risk Bucky thinking he was forgettable. He wasn’t, not at all. Despite Steve’s actions to the contrary. Including the fact that a year had passed since they had last been in a room together. Which was not entirely Steve’s fault, he felt. He’d been sick, worse than usual, and then his ma. It had been an awful year was the point, and finding time for anything for himself had been impossible. 

The tall, lean, gorgeous brunet grinned shyly back at him. His eyes big and his lips still as lush and pouty as Steve remembered. 

“Hi. I thought I saw you. Missed me?” Bucky’s voice hushed at the last question as he leant in towards Steve. 

"I have. I did. Um." Oh god, the memory of Bucky scrambling his brain so he couldn't talk straight hit him like a freight train. The man was undeniably good looking, and more than a little charming in a bratty kind of way, but Steve still felt slighted that he lost his wits at the sight of him every time. His mind flashed to their first awkward encounter, propositioning Bucky, then the second time when his clearest communicating was light dirty talk. He felt a blush starting to brush across his cheeks. 

"Good. What are you going to do about it?" Bucky asked, voice still low and dangerous and stirring up heat in Steve's belly. His blush deepened. 

"I, um. I need to get. A few things. I guess." He grabbed at the nearest item on the shelf and knocked it into his basket. _Don't be oatmeal, don't be oatmeal._ Bucky laughed lightly. 

"Alright. If you're not interested, that's fine. Pity though." 

Steve cringed. He was very interested. 

"I. No. After this though. We could. Go back to mine. If you wanted, of course." The last bit fell out in a rush. Steve looked up and they locked eyes. Bucky smirked at him and nodded. Steve's mouth went dry, he prayed that was the end of talking for now. 

"I have to get something as well. Meet outside in a few minutes?" Bucky queried. 

"Sure. Yeah. In a few." Steve turned on his heel and stalked away before he could make it worse. Seeing Bucky was unexpected and Steve was surprised by how welcome it was. 

He wasn't looking to start a real relationship. He had his work, and a small but increasingly busy life outside of it. He didn't want to start making changes and trying to fit in whatever he and Bucky would have. Could it just be sex between them, even if he felt more than excited by seeing Bucky right now, even after so much time? 

He leaned against the shelves and focused on his breathing for a moment. There was no need to overwhelm himself planning out an entire future when really they had spent hardly anytime together and barely knew each other.   
As he calmed down a new thought wriggled into the forefront of his mind. Sex. Would they, possibly, be doing that? Could he be hours away from losing his virginity? Desperation to try ridding himself of it hadn’t hit him again since that first night with Bucky, so he’d listened to his body. And also spent just an inordinate amount of time trying not to die from influenza. 

A grin worked it's way steadily across his face and his blush came back full force, flushing down his whole body. This could be a really good night. The first in a long while. He pushed off the shelves and brushed his hand over his suit, straightening it out. He grabbed a few random items, shoving them in his basket as he walked the rest of the small store. 

As he stood in line, he wondered if Bucky wouldn't actually want to do that. He hummed quietly and decided whatever Bucky wanted to do with him would be exactly what he wanted as well. He paid and wandered out of the store a little dazed, but his mind sharpened as he spotted Bucky sitting on a bench nearby. 

As he got closer Steve could see Bucky was wolfing down a sandwich. Guess dinner wasn't happening then. They smiled at each other and started walking, Steve leading the way. It was quiet for most of the journey back to the apartment. Steve wished he had picked himself up something easy to eat as well, and he tried not to think about the mess he had made of his shopping. Stupid oatmeal. 

He let them into his small apartment and started putting away the groceries. Bucky sat down at the old table and rested his chin on his hands. He wondered if Bucky would notice the differences in the room, the missing touches that he’d packed away so he could make coffee without ruining it with tears. 

Heavy silence reigned. He could sense it in an almost physical way. 

“Are we actually going to have sex this time, do you think? Or are we going to get started and then you’re going to be bad again and come before you get inside me?” Bucky’s smooth drawl shot heat straight through Steve’s body. 

Steve’s eyes flicked over to the couch where, so long ago, they had lain together, and he had rutted against Bucky’s nude body until he had come. He’d been thoroughly punished, having to watch Bucky get himself off whilst not being allowed to touch. He definitely didn’t want that to happen again. 

He shook his head. “I won’t. We should. Though. Sex?” He watched Bucky’s plush lips curl into a smirk. 

“We’ll go slow this time. Slow, and hot, and heavy, until you lose your mind. Want you deep inside me Steve. Gonna take our time, right?” Bucky pulled his lower lip between his teeth and bit down. Steve’s stomach dropped and he nodded a little violently. He reached across the table and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s wrist. Bucky leant down and kissed Steve’s fingers, before allowing himself to be pulled up and out of the kitchen. Steve stumbled slightly going down the short hall. He let go of Bucky and watched the man survey the tiny bedroom. A double bed in the middle, drawers, bedside tables. Curtains already pulled. It was simple, but that was all Steve could afford so it worked just fine. 

Steve stared across the bed at Bucky. He felt awkward, which was nothing new, but awkward in a self-conscious kind of way. He knew Bucky had seen him naked before, he watched last time as Bucky had trailed his eyes up and down Steve’s body. He’d been surprised at the reaction, that Bucky hadn’t balked, had instead reached out to touch him. He couldn’t imagine anyone being to attracted to him, not for the way he looked. When he could string more than a few words together he knew he could be nice, caring, and funny. He liked drawing people in with his personality. But this, with Bucky, they barely knew each other, so it had to be physical attraction. 

As Steve watched Bucky peel his shirt off, stretching and flexing his body in ways that showed off his muscles, he just couldn’t understand why Bucky wanted him. Guy could probably get whoever he wanted, but here he was. The streetlight poured in around the closed curtains, bathing Bucky in an orange glow. Steve really didn’t want to turn the bedroom light on, exposing himself, but he didn’t want to miss an inch of the gorgeous man. He tore his eyes away from the spectacle to glare at the small lamp beside his bed, attempting to will it on with his mind. 

“Turn it on.” Bucky’s quiet command washed away Steve’s consternation. He liked those commands, they sent a small thrill through his body. He didn’t want to be bossed around, or feel forced, but he liked Bucky making decisions that benefited himself more than Steve. 

Steve flicked the lamp on and turned back to Bucky. The glow of it was too dim to reach across the bed, illuminating only Steve and his side of the room. Bucky ran his hand over his chest and down his stomach, settling at the waistband of his pants. He played with the button and ghosted his fingers over the buttons, highlighting the outline of his growing erection. Steve wished he was over there, that he was on his knees in front of him, that he could lean forward and nuzzle at his crotch, causing sweet little moans to fall out of that obscene mouth. 

He took a step forward without realizing what he was doing and crashed into the bed. He ducked his head as he felt his face light on fire. 

“Sorry.” He muttered as Bucky quietly laughed. 

“Don’t be. It’s sexy. How bad you want me.” It almost hadn’t been last time, when he’d come after a moment of rutting into the man, like a god damn teenager. He doubted Bucky would be interested in that happening again. 

“I do want you. Like you said. Slow this time.” He murmured the last part, mostly to himself, praying his body wouldn’t betray him again. When he had pulled himself together enough to look up, Bucky was staring back, fingers resting on his button. 

“Wanna help?” Bucky queried, suddenly looking innocent. Steve bit his lip and nodded. He only walked into the bed twice more going around it, thank god. He stood in front of Bucky, realizing once the pants were gone, only one of them would be clothed. He smirked at Bucky, glad it was going to be him. Bucky raised an eyebrow, probably wondering where the little boost of confidence had come from, or telling him to hurry up about this. 

Steve pulled the pants open and pushed them down Bucky’s thighs until they fell on their own, pooling at his feet. Bucky’s cock bobbed a bit, half hard and sticking out. Steve ran his fingers through the dark dusting of hair surrounding it, soft and curly. He wrapped his hand around the base and looked up at Bucky. He shuddered a breath as he took in the dark lidded eyes and the pinked cheeks. 

“Can I?” He asked, applying some pressure and tugging ever so slightly. Bucky opened his mouth to answer but simply sucked in air and nodded tightly instead. 

Steve stroked the hardening cock, feeling it continue to swell in his hand. He flicked his wrist a few times, before feeling underneath for the thick vein. Bucky’s breath hitched when Steve found it. He smiled at himself and ran his fingers along the line until Bucky moaned lightly. Pre-cum was begin to spill out of the head, Steve caught some and spread it around. He paused to bring his hand to his mouth and licked at the thin coating of slick. Bucky moaned again and pushed Steve’s hand out of the way, kissing him softly, licking at his lips like he was trying to get a taste of himself. 

Steve returned to stroking the now fully erect cock. He rested his other hand on Bucky’s hip before sliding it around behind him to grasp at his ass. Bucky moved closer, allowing Steve to reach further, his fingers briefly slipping between Bucky’s cheeks. The man jolted and a surprised chuckle fell from his lips. Steve took it as encouragement and grasped at the cheek once more, kneading it before sliding his fingers further. 

Bucky leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder and sucked at his neck, gently chewing the skin before running his tongue over it as if to soothe any pain. Steve wished he would bite harder, maybe break the skin, leave a mark. He’d done that to Bucky before, biting down on the soft flesh of his pec as he came. He looked now, wondering if there was any evidence left, but the lighting was too dim and his golden skin looked only fresh and clean. 

Steve let his fingers slide further across Bucky’s cheek once more, before dipping into the crevice. He ran one down, feeling Bucky squirm as he brushed over the tight pucker. 

“Steve.” Bucky gasped. “Steve, if you don’t stop I’m going to come right here.” Steve pulled back and released Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned in a displeased kind of way. Steve felt a grin spreading across his face as he tilted Bucky’s head up, meeting his eyes. He looked wrecked, panting and frowning. 

“It’s sexy. How much. You want me.” Steve mumbled at him, parroting back Bucky’s word from a few minutes ago. Bucky’s eyes narrowed for a second before he scoffed and snickered. 

“Yeah. Why don’t you do something about it then?” 

“Lie down for me.” He managed to blurt out, not pausing to second-guess himself halfway through the sentence. Bucky smirked before stretching out over the bed and sinking down gracefully. Steve held in a laugh as Bucky, his ass up in the air, waggled his hips. He twisted around and lay down on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. 

Quirking an eyebrow, he gave Steve a wickedly seductive grin. Steve let a long breath pour out of him as he surveyed the man laid out before him. There were differences evident in his body, the muscles that had once been lean were now bigger and harder, more honed. But the tight pink nipples, flat stomach, hard red cock lying along it, soft pink fleshy thighs, those were still the same. He was beautiful and sinful all at once. 

Steve gulped as he brought his hand to his own chest and felt the buttons of his shirt. He’d been naked in front of Bucky before, he could do it again. 

A quick image flashed through his mind of him fully clothed, leaning over Bucky’s naked form as he pumped into him hard and dirty. Sitting on the edge of the bed after, trying to calm his breathing, needing to only close his pants to hide his part in the deed, while Bucky would lay there panting and writhing as he came down from his orgasm. Steve chewed his cheek while he started unbuttoning. Another time, he would ask for it like that another time. 

He paused, wondering if there would be another time or if this would be it finished, having the one night stand they should have had forever ago. 

That had been all he’d been looking for. Now though, he wasn’t sure if the idea of making room in his life for more wasn’t so terrible after all. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, he’d leave those until another time too. 

“Steve?” Bucky whispered, looking concerned. 

Steve smiled down at him, “Nerves. I guess. Sorry.” He returned to unbuttoning as Bucky’s face flitted from concerned to kind. 

“Got nothing to be nervous about, you know. I want to take it slow with you. I want this to be good, doesn’t mean it has to be perfect though.” Bucky smiled encouragingly at him, and Steve felt a pang of guilt, wondering for the hundredth time if he should mention just how much of a massive virgin he is. He smiled back instead and pulled his shirt over his head, suddenly frowning as he realized he’d probably just messed up his hair. He quickly undid his pants and pulled them down, kicking off his shoes too. He decided not to look down at himself and instead slid onto the bed next to Bucky’s warm sprawled body.

Steve stroked Bucky’s flushed chest, playing with the light dusting of hair. He leaned forward and licked a stripe over Bucky’s pec and around his peaked nipple. Bucky arched his chest up at the sensation, his breathing deepening. Steve reached his hand across to tease the other nipple, pinching and tugging it softly, encouraging the quiet mewls slipping from Bucky’s mouth. He sucked and nibbled at the tight bud, alternating with long slow swipes of his tongue. He moved his mouth lower, kissing and sucking at Bucky’s skin, tonguing at his ribs and dipping into his belly button, his other hand never pausing it’s teasing. 

Bucky was starting to writhe beneath him, tensing and arching under the ministrations. Steve licked around the thick heavy cock resting against the taunt stomach, letting his breath reach it and make it twitch. He laughed quietly as Bucky pulled his hands from behind his head and instead fisted into the sheets and Steve’s hair. He licked a broad stripe up the exposed underside of Bucky’s shaft and sucked the tip into his mouth. Bucky moaned and bucked his hips, pushing more of his cock inside. Steve worked his tongue along the slit and swallowed down the dribble of pre-cum before pulling off. 

“You taste so good, baby.” He whispered, blushing as Bucky pulled his hair gently in acknowledgement. 

Steve released Bucky’s nipple from his grasp and stroked his hand down Bucky’s side, clutching at his hip. He nuzzled into Bucky’s crotch, his nose sliding against the erect cock, his lips brushing the sac. He pulled back from the man and lay on his side next to him, cursing himself for leaving the Vaseline in the drawer on the other side of the room. He sighed and got up, managing not to trip on his pile of clothes. A small needy whine turned his attention back to Bucky. 

He looked flushed and confused. “What’s wrong? This is good. Come back here?” 

Steve smiled shyly and wondered if he could get the words out, coherently, to explain what he was doing. He ducked his head, hoping avoiding looking directly at Bucky might help his concentration. 

“I’m. I’m getting the um. The.” He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “The stuff. For this.” He looked up, but was only rewarded with an intense look of deeper confusion. 

Deep breath. “Vaseline.” He whispered, face alight with a burning blush. 

“Oh. Oh.” Bucky chuckled, realization washing over him. Steve dug through the drawer, briefly panicking when the tin he was looking for wasn’t the first thing he saw. 

“Got it.” He snatched it up and waved it in the air triumphantly. 

“Good. There’s a prophylactic in my pants pocket. Grab it and bring it over here too?” Bucky purred at him, bending his knees up and resting his feet flat on the bed. He spread his legs and smirked up at Steve. 

Steve was proud of the way he moved fluidly across the room and rifled into Bucky’s pockets, not a false move to betray his growing nerves. He took a second to examine the card package before standing and turning towards the bed. 

His breath caught as he surveyed the view laid out in front of him. “You’re really beautiful, baby.” He smiled at Bucky as the man laughed quietly. 

Steve crawled onto the bed and kneeled between Bucky’s legs. Setting the supplies on the bed, he dug into the Vaseline and coated his fingers with it. He reached down and fingered lightly over Bucky’s sac, moving further to stroke at the skin behind it. Bucky’s back arched and his hips lifted. Steve slide his fingers back to ghost over the tight rim. He felt more than heard the gasp and moan Bucky let out. Steve circled the rim, pressing gently into the center but not breaching it, repeating the action and moving faster. The slick on his fingers eased the motions. 

He nestled his knees a little closer to Bucky’s thighs and suddenly gripped him and pulled. Bucky yelped but his body obeyed, moving into a better position resting on Steve’s own thighs, allowing him easier access. Steve leant forward and dusted kisses over Bucky’s stomach, coming teasingly close to Bucky’s hard shaft but never let more than his breath wash over it. He slipped his fingers back beneath Bucky, searching again for that tight rim. He circled it and pressed, relentlessly, until his finger slid in to the first knuckle. He heard Bucky’s soft gasp and pressed a little further, second knuckle, then a little more. 

He sucked in a sharp breath of his own, the pressure, the heat, the silky feel of the walls surrounding his finger was overwhelming. He pulled out slowly and tugged at the rim, easing and stretching it. He watched Bucky’s thigh muscles tighten in response. He pushed back in and swirled around slowly. Watching his finger sliding in and out of Bucky was shooting jolts of pleasure straight to his own cock. Looking down he could see it straining and leaking pre-cum. He pulled out all the way out and nudged two fingers at the entrance, pushing until they both slipped in. 

It was a tight fit as he dragged his fingers to the edge and stretched, scissoring it open even more. Bucky’s back arched and pressed his stomach to Steve’s lips. He swiped his tongue out and licked at the pooling pre-cum spilling over Bucky’s abdomen. He turned his fingers inside and was rewarded with a long low moan, Bucky’s hand’s fisting the sheets, and his back arching impossibly higher. He slowly repeated the motion with one finger, and then ran both of them over the spot. 

“Fuck! Steve. Yes, there. Jesus. Yes. Please. There.” A string of curses flowed out of Bucky, mixing with encouragement and desperate whimpers. 

“Don’t stop.” A high-pitched whine followed. 

“Of course not, baby. Want to make you keep feeling so good.” Steve growled out. He started palming his own cock, but a flash of burning shame rushed through him and he jerked his hand away, remembering their last encounter. He would die if he came and Bucky wouldn’t let him touch anymore. Actually die. 

He tugged gently against the rim again and slide a third finger in. He pushed against the walls and stretched, choosing to ignore that spot for a moment. 

Bucky reached down and grabbed at his own cock, squeezing and running his hand up and down the length. Steve watched for a moment, fingers stroking inside. Then he nuzzled the hand away and covered Bucky’s cock with tiny kitten licks. Bucky made a choked sound and groaned, tearing at his hair. Steve sucked the tip into his mouth and ran his tongue over the slit. More pre-cum spilled out and he swallowed it down. He loved that taste, so salty and a little bitter. 

“No. No, don’t, Steve.” Bucky murmured. “I want to come with you inside me. Please?” 

The request stunned Steve into pausing his ministrations. 

“Are you close?” He whispered. 

Bucky laughed. “I am. Needs to happen now.” A quiet gasp followed as Steve pulled back. He watched his fingers slide in and out of Bucky’s loosened entrance a few final times, before pulling out completely. He ran his hand lightly over his shaft, wanting to slick it up but not accidently set himself off. Tearing opening the condom was easy, but he was eternally grateful Bucky was staring up at the ceiling in a daze instead of watching him struggle with sliding the damn thing on. 

This was it. Sex. It was about to happen. He was going to do it for the first time. He ducked his head just in case Bucky looked down and saw his suddenly beaming smile and think he was a lunatic. 

Steve slid Bucky’s thighs off his legs as he repositioned himself. He leant forward until his head was resting on Bucky’s collarbone, one arm holding himself up as he positioned his throbbing cock against Bucky’s rim. He took a deep breath and let it out as a nervous laugh before sliding inside Bucky’s tight heat.

They both gasped and moaned, Steve getting the double sensation of Bucky’s chest vibrating and his hole clenching around his cock. He pushed all the way in, bottoming out as he ran out of breath. His stomach dipped and warmth washed over him. He pulled out slowly until he slipped out of Bucky completely. It was good, it was so good. He could barely scrape in any air and his head was starting to spin. He plunged back inside Bucky then jerked his hips a little, trying to roll them. Bucky mewled and dug his fingers into Steve’s back, clawing at the skin. 

He could imagine the angry red marks that would be there in the morning and smiled as heat ran through his body again at the thought. He pumped in and out of the gaping hole, picking up speed, and reveling in the hot slickness of it. He remembered the spot inside that had made Bucky gasp and tried shifting his hips, then still missing it, pulled his knees in closer, pushing himself up a bit higher and changed the angle. He knew he hit it as soon as his cock slid in and Bucky cried out and arched up. Steve bit at Bucky’s chest and started rocking in and out, rushing over that spot every time. 

He could feel heat pooling in his belly, his cock throbbing hard. Bucky was desperately whimpering and moaning and grasping at Steve. Steve wasn’t going to last much longer. He grabbed Bucky’s cock and stroked him roughly. The friction was hot as he tightened his grip, the Vaseline mostly gone from his hand to ease it. Steve timed the strokes with his hard thrusts and moaned low in his throat as he felt them both pull taunt. Bucky spilled into Steve’s hand and coated his own stomach with come, spurting out in long streaks. Steve bit his chest hard and let his thrusting run wild, any rhythm beyond in and out gone. 

“Baby. Baby. I’m gonna. It’s. Now?” 

“Yeah, come in me Steve. Want it.” Bucky’s broken encouragement spurred Steve and his orgasm pulsed out of him. He cried out as his vision whitened and his body felt aflame. 

He slumped his weight onto Bucky and clenched his hand in the sheets. His breathing was rushed and shallow. He let his eyes fall closed and groaned quietly. He was softening inside Bucky and it felt good, he didn’t want to pull out. Bucky was running his fingers lightly through Steve’s hair, murmuring sweet words to him. 

They stayed that way awhile, until Steve must have been deemed too heavy and was rather unceremoniously shoved off to the side. They both laughed and got caught up staring at each other. 

Steve ran his eyes over Bucky’s spent body and noticed the drying sticky mess. He pulled away and after slowly rising to his feet, went to find washcloth. He stared at the condom for a long moment before pulling it off and throwing it away. 

Returning to Bucky, he wiped away the mess, and then watched mesmerized as Bucky took the cloth and washed between his legs, and then reached over and ran the cold cloth over Steve’s limp cock. That, that felt good too. He wondered if it was important that everything he did with Bucky felt ridiculously, almost unbelievably, good. 

“Do you want to stay?” He whispered, trying to look like he didn’t desperately need the answer to be yes by taking the cloth and throwing it down near his clothes, shuffling the pile with his foot. 

“I should probably go.” Bucky didn’t sound too eager. 

“Stay. If you want, though. Just a little longer. I. I think you should.” He requested quietly. 

“Are you sure? Maybe a little longer would be good. I gotta go before morning though.” Bucky said regretfully. 

Steve nodded and crawled back onto the bed. He snuggled into Bucky’s side and smiled against his skin. His fingers ran over the new mark on Bucky’s chest. Bucky kissed his hair and squeezed his upper arm. 

“Nice. This is nice. What I needed, Steve.” Bucky mumbled, sounding innocent and desperate again. Steve curled in tighter against him He didn’t doubt that they both hadn’t been seeking out any kind of relationship when this started, but now he wondered if perhaps there was change in the air. 

 

He woke with a start, pushing against grabbing hands as he bolted upright. 

“Jesus! Steve, calm down!” Bucky’s loud and panicked shout cut through the sleepiness and Steve stilled. 

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” 

“I have to go. Was trying not to wake you.” Bucky whispered now, sounding a little sorry and a lot less harsh. 

“Wait.” Steve started. He wasn’t sure how to continue but it’s not like stuttering through simple sentences had put Bucky off yet. 

“I. I want to. Can I see you? Again? I mean, if you wanted.” Nothing close to what was running through his mind, _I’ve never met anyone like you before, I want to get to know you, I want to understand what’s pulling me towards you. I think I’d really like that. It scares me a little._

He watched Bucky chew his lip and frown at the empty space between them. 

“I don’t know.” Bucky finally whispered and it cut Steve like a knife. Of course, of course Bucky wouldn’t be interested in a skinny, short, blabbering idiot. 

“Maybe.” A whispered reprieve from the crushing hateful thoughts weighing Steve down. “No promises, Steve.”

“Sure. I guess. I’ll find you. Next time. I’ll find you, I promise.” Steve said

“Alright.” Bucky agreed, suddenly focused and staring intently at Steve’s face. Probably doubting Steve’s words. Steve knew he hadn’t proven himself reliable in seeking out Bucky in the past. 

He watched Bucky roll off the bed and pull on his clothes, and after tugging on a pair of boxers himself, he walked him to the door. They paused in front of it, still closed. They squeezed hands and Bucky leant down to brush his lips against Steve’s temple. Steve couldn’t help the sigh that slipped out. Bucky slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Steve leaned against it and listened to Bucky’s light footsteps disappearing down the hallway. 

So, that was sex. Just a bit amazing. Definitely worth more than he would have offered to pay Bucky, had he actually turned out to be selling it. And it was looking pretty highly likely it was going to happen again. Soon, Steve told himself sternly. That would be good. Very, very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally... but not the final instalment...


End file.
